


Something New

by Lexigent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Every time Sherlock thinks he has John Watson figured out, there he is again, in his face.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flecalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flecalicious).



> Written for [this prompt](http://lemniciate.livejournal.com/63038.html?thread=3679294#t3679294) at the [Richard Siken fic fest](http://lemniciate.livejournal.com/63038.html):
> 
>  _Tell me how all this, and love too, will ruin us.  
>  These, our bodies, possessed by light.  
> Tell me we’ll never get used to it._

Sherlock remembers what being high is like. The first taste of a new drug as it courses through his system, synapses firing at lightning speed, his body electrified, the newness of it the most breathtaking experience all in itself.

Sooner or later, everything he tried became boring and uninteresting. The moment he grew used to something, the moment the newness faded, he left each substance in turn behind and moved on to the next.

Sherlock remembers how he first kissed John. He remembers every raindrop that fell on them, the precise spot on the wall that John slammed him into, every crack in John's lips, the length of the stubble on John's face.

He remembers how he first saw John without a shirt, without trousers, without any clothes at all. He remembers the exact angle of the light as it fell in through John's bedroom window, the colour of the bedsheets, the time of day, how long the whole exercise took and precisely which body movements it involved.

He doesn't think he will ever get used to John. The newness of their physical intimacy will fade, but he knows that John will never cease to amaze him. John killed a man to save Sherlock and then went to share bad Chinese takeaway as though nothing had happened. John left his girlfriend's place in a mad rush because he thought Sherlock was in danger, then walked out on him a day later because Sherlock didn't measure up to his moral standards. Every time Sherlock thinks he has John Watson figured out, there he is again, in his face.

He can feel himself losing control, losing himself, like so many times before. And yet, this is different. For the first time in years, he is as close as he can be to certain that he will never be bored again.


End file.
